Compañeros de Vida
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Omegaverse. Porque no todo resulta como tu lo tenías planeado desde un principio; uno solo tenía cabeza para el volley y el otro para las bromas de su mejor amigo, el coincidir en el equipo era solamente el comienzo aunque no estuvieran consientes de ello pero estaban seguros que hubiera sido diferente si el pecoso no fuera tan terco. Un KageTada un tanto meloso porque son amor.


Resultaba un poco extraño, no de una manera grotesca o similar. Solo extraño que Yamaguchi Tadashi resultara un Omega aún y cuando mucho en su persona indicaba que sería un buen Beta. Fue una sorpresa para su madre cuando al leer el contenido del examen en quinto grado de su hijo único la palabra omega fuera resaltada; aquello no le molestó, no le asustó, no entró en pánico pues simplemente debía de cuidarlo un poco más, estar al pendiente y asesorarle en todo lo que su pequeño lienzo de estrellas quisiera.

Todo iba bien, nada de lo que pudiera realmente asustarse pues los abusos habían cesado de un día a otro gracias a aquel Alfa de lentes y estaba bien, porque pocas veces veía a su tesoro sonreír de aquella manera a pesar de que su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. Aún estaba segura que darían todo por el otro, además, el hermano mayor de los Tsukishima había prometido cuidarlos aunque no quisieran.

Y obviamente todo seguía bien, marchando como si nada pasará, como si en cualquier momento no comenzaran a explotarle las hormonas. Fue sencillo pasar prácticamente de noche la secundaria junto al megane; reírse de bromas tontas, algunas peleas por cosas bobas, rondar aquí y allá en busca de un poco de distracción. Después fue fabuloso: el ingresar a Karasuno fue genial, bastante y lo fue más quedar en el equipo de volley. Al principio aquello era difícil, el ver como sus demás compañeros de primero avanzaban y él se quedaba ahí, un tanto rezagado.

Aun así nada de eso le importaba porque por primera vez en años se sentía cómodo en todo lo que hacía, se sentía cómodo con sus compañeros y todo lo que aportaban. Era tanta la comodidad y confianza que el equipo irradiaba que había olvidado por completo aquello de las jerarquías. Porque a veces se notaba el lado Alfa que irradiaba Daichi cuando había que controlar al equipo, la calma de Beta que Sugawara imprimía al capitán, la dulzura de Kiyoko y lo curioso que fuera también una Beta demasiado Alfa. Y los demás eran algo como caso perdido porque no demostraban lo que su naturaleza "guiaba": Nishinoya y Narita siendo omegas, Kinoshita y Enoshita siendo Betas, Asahi y Tanaka siendo los Alfas. Eran combinaciones un poco raras pies a simple vista no lucían normales mi encajaban en el perfil supuestamente finado desde siempre. Sin embargo lo que si se llevaban las palmas por su comportamiento "normal" eran sus compañeros de primero: Hinata y Yachi, tan pequeños y adorables, dulces y con esa energía tan contagiosa, un par de omegas sin dudas. Tsukishima y Kageyama, tan tercos y ariscos, tan orgullosos y molestos, un par de alfas que gruñía por casi todo.

Como en ese momento.

–disculpe, oh gran rey..olvidaba que debimos de tenerle respeto–musito con una sonrisa burlona el rubio, seguido de la pequeña y suave de Yachi –creo que me están dando la razón, pero eso ya deberías de saberlo tú, ¿No?–

–no, no sé de qué estás hablando Tsukishima y tampoco me importa..ustedes dos–respondió bajo solo para señalar a los bajitos–no se les valla a pegar la estupidez o la ceguera–musito sonriendo solo un poco. Cualquiera pensaría que en ese instante comenzarían a darse de golpes, sin embargo, ambos gruñeron y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del gimnasio al dejarlo arreglado. Los mayores ya estaban adelantados, Yachi esperaba mientras ellos terminaban de vestirse y entonces todo comenzó como un pequeño malestar en la cabeza.

–Yamaguchi, ¿Estas bien?– cuestionó suave y curiosamente Hinata, mirándole con verdadera preocupación

–sí, solo me siento un poco cansado Hinata, pueden adelantarse–respondió acomodando un par de mechones naranjas tras sus orejas–anden, anden..–

–bien, esperamos afuera–musito llevándose consigo a los otros dos, aunque los más altos no muy convencidos de ello.

Y entonces Yamaguchi lo supo, lo sintió por completo y se maldijo un par de veces para intentar calmarse. Su madre más temprano, antes de salir a la escuela, le advirtió que llevara los supresores; de hecho lo hacia todos los días pero Tadashi estaba tan seguro que su celo no llegaría en un entrenamiento o simplemente en el colegio así que lo ignoraba. Y ahora estaba muy arrepentido porque ni siquiera podía ir a la enfermería.

–Tadashi, ¿Por qué estas tardando..tanto?–cuestionó apenas puso un pie dentro del vestuario, aspirando lentamente mientras el pánico crecía en el pecoso, provocando más de aquel dulce aroma, un poco más como a noche fría, como a los campos de flores. Todo fue eléctrico en ese momento, calor y hormonas inundaron el pequeño cuarto mientras ambos se sonrojaban a la par que el ojiazul se lanzaba contra el pecoso.

–To..Tobio,no–gimió apenas, temblando un poco al quedar contra la pared, incapaz de hacer algo porque uno, estaba mareado y dos, aún no dicho en palabras pero sabe que se consideran amigos. No quiere arruinar eso, por esa razón llama de nuevo, esperando respuesta–Tobio..–

–Tadashi, estarás bien, lo juró–respondió mientras se escondía en su cuello, aspirando con fuerza solo para lamer y morder apenas la piel, restregándose y llenándolo de su olor–solo resiste Tadashi, no dejare que nada te pase, te lo juro–musito en algo que parecía un sollozo, por eso el pecoso se dejó hacer permitiéndose también el restregarse aquí y alla, como si fueran un par de gatos mimosos. Unos gatos que salieron minutos después del cuarto, Kageyama llevando sus cosas, las de Yamaguchi y al pecoso mismo, haciendo un poco de malabares con tanto peso. No le pasó desapercibida aquella mirada venenosa dl rubio, ni la preocupación de Yachi y Hinata pero no había tiempo para eso cuando el pecoso ardía en fiebre y celo.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna, simplemente caminaron en silencio todo el trato hasta donde debían separarse. Y aún estaba tenso el ambiente ´pero los pequeños omegas estaban llevándolo bien, por lo que ellos mismos llamaron su atención, en coro.

–deben cuidar a Yamaguchi y no dejarlo solo–y aun hablando a ambos, la mirada iba fija solamente al pelinegro, no eran idiotas

–deberías llamar a tu madre y decir que estarás con Yamaguchi..ella entenderá y es necesario–esta vez solo habló la rubia y les dejó ir, preocupada y ansiosa por la situación–Hinata, ¿Crees que estén bien?–cuestionó cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del trío

–no lo sé, pero espero que..aunque son Kageyama y Yamaguchi–sonrió un poco y le miró a los ojos–si Bakayama lo dejó oliendo a él, todo va a estar bien entre ellos–

* * *

Despertar enredado y cubierto de un calor que no era el común se sentía bien así que se permitió el desperezarse lentamente, abrir los ojos de igual manera y enfocar de a poco, casi saltando cuando miro al pecoso babeando sobre su pecho. Era una imagen que ya había vivido en los campamentos pero no tan cerca. Y no era malo realmente.

–buenos días Tobio–musito una voz femenina, distrayéndolo del rostro ajeno–el desayuno está listo, dejemos dormir a Tadashi un poco más–expuso con calma, ayudándole a salir de la prisión que significaban los brazos de su hijo. Y no iba a negar que fue una sorpresa y un pequeño susto que su primogénito llegara acompañado no solo del rubio, que además, no quisiera separarse del pelinegro. Quiso reír un poco ante la situación porque aunque veía al par restregarse las mejillas el rojo que subía hasta sus orejas y cuello era adorable; no iba a mentir y claramente le preocupaba las ligeras mordidas en el cuello de su hijo pero concia lo suficiente al setter de primero como para saber que eran demasiado superficiales.

Además, verle aun encogido sobre sí mismo mientras comía sonrojado le decía cosas muy buenas de él–Tobio, querido–

–lo siento, yo no quería hacerlo..–respondió enseguida, sonrojándose más–quiero decir, no era realmente mi intención dejar a Tadashi con mi olor o morderlo–musito bajando más la mirada al vaso de leche, sintiendo el cosquilleo en el estómago con solo recordar como el pecoso se había aferrado en medio de sollozos y temblores, al recordar cómo le besó la piel.

–¿Qué? No, Tobio. Está bien..muchas gracias por traer sano y salvo a mi pequeño–respondió acariciando con ternura los cabellos negros, evitando la risa que provocó el verlo sonrojarse de aquella manera–me alegra que Tadashi esté bien..es un poco torpe y terco con el medicamento y creo que a partir de ahora siempre traerá con él los supresores–suspiró con calma, riendo bajito esta vez antes de sorber apenas del café–tu uniforme esta lavado y listo, aún puedes ir al colegio si gustas..–

–no era necesario, podría haberme despertado temprano a irme a casa y no darle esta molestia–respondió bajito, haciendo un pequeño gesto y comiendo un poco más antes de lanzar su mirada por todos lados–y no se preocupe, aprecio a Tadashi, no pensaba dejarlo tirado a su suerte–musito mirándola por fin a los ojos. Y claro que se sorprendió, porque aquellos no eran los ojos que le habían estado mirando dulce todo el desayuno

–no tengo duda que mi hijo es importante para ti, he visto su amistad progresar suficiente para llamarse por su nombre–comentó dejando la taza con suavidad aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima–por eso piensa en lo que has hecho y cómo va a repercutir en ambos. Tadashi estará bien en unos días, no irá a la escuela y tendrán el tiempo suficiente para decidir algo, por el bien de ambos Tobio. No estoy diciendo que tienen que formar un lazo pero piensa bien, piensa en ti–

Fueron todas las palabras que necesitaron para dar por zanjado el tema así que una vez terminaron de desayunar el de ojos azules agradeció todo y prácticamente huya la escuela. Quizá un poco de entrenamiento matutino apartara un poco de los nervios e ideas inconclusas en su mente.

* * *

Una semana.

Aquello fue el tiempo en que el ojiazul no había visto al pecoso. No era que estuviera mordiéndose la uñas o quemándose las pestañas por verlo porque en todo caso podía simplemente ir hasta su casa y preguntar por él o llamarle. Pero la verdad es que estaba paralizado por el miedo, la ansiedad y el enojo. Claro, hubiera seguido en la ignorancia pero fue ver al pecoso entrar al gimnasio y todo se multiplicó terriblemente.

–Ta..¡Tadashi!–medio gritó mientras llegaba donde Hinata y el nombrado esperaban por él. No pudo evitarlo y lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo, gruñendo al sentirlo un poco más delgado–¿Comiste bien estos días? Sé que estuviste solo porque tu madre trabaja–habló bajito, haciendo al pecosos retroceder un par de pasos

–no, la verdad es que estos días dormí demasiado..–respondió rascando su mejilla, llamando la atención del par de managers que con cierta prisa se acercaron–la verdad es que el celo solo duro 4 días pero bajó mis defensas porque no había alimentado bien antes..así que mamá prácticamente me llevó a rastras. Ahora solo debo de tomar algunas vitaminas y los supresores, cada cosa en su tiempo–

Fue toda la explicación que el mayor dio y toda la explicación que el menor pidió, después de todo no tenía por qué dar santo y seña de lo que hacía. Y todo era tranquilo, al menos cuando ambos estaban en compañía de los demás, cuando había más ojos observando pues cuando estaban solo el silencio era pesado, los nervios palpables y uno de los dos siempre tenía que huir con un ligero "perdón" adornando el aire. Y es que ambos estaban tan confundidos por aquello que no era fácil lidiar con el motor que se volvía su cabeza cuando estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Aquello pronto lo notaron los mayores, obviamente más experimentados que cualquiera de los chicos del equipo, de manera que solo fue separarlos un poco en ocasiones, juntarlos en otras, que se involucraran entre ellos y los demás; que no tenía que ser tan malo.

Claro, había momentos en los que ninguno podría controlarse y por mera voluntad buscaban al otro para ir a comer, o un helado, incluso simplemente pasear por el parque. Resultaba curioso y hasta divertido el ver como en ocasiones el pecoso hacía gestos para llamar la atención del pelinegro, o como este se restregaba sutilmente para dejarle su olor y alejar a algunos Alfas molestos. Y no habían hablado de ello, de un lazo pero ya muchos comenzaban a murmurar de ello y aunque era un poco extraño y les picaba un tanto aún no reunían el valor para hacer algún movimiento.

Movimiento o que tuvo que ser un poco forzado varios meses después, cuando el celo de ambos coincidió afectándolos mucho más de lo que cualquiera pretendía. Porque no querían, porque no lo deseaban así, porque eran amigos y habían pasado por mucho en su primer año como para caer bajo solo por las hormonas., sabían que era lo que el instinto decía pero no deseaban solo guiarse por la necesidad. Fue por eso que internamente el resto del equipo agradeció el que aparecieran por ahí los antiguos capitanes; fue solamente una mirada para que todos huyeran de ahí, dejando a un Kageyama Tobio a manos de Sugawara y Daichi, que si bien no se veían amenazantes si se notaban listos para saltarle si impedía que Kuro tratara de llevarse por su lado al pecoso.

–así que..¿Probablemente sean compañeros?–cuestionó bajito el peligris, intentando no dejar salir la risita que tenía en la garganta al ver al setter removerse nervioso en su lugar–la verdad es que no me sorprende, no mucho–

–cuando tuvieron aquel pequeño incidente Tsukishima hablo con nosotros, y en su momento le dijimos que no se entrometiera a pesar de que Yamaguchi es su mejor amigo. Ahora, queremos pensar que no hicimos mal uy que en serio ustedes son compañeros. Quizá no vaya a ser fácil porque creemos, para nosotros no es fácil ser compañeros después de todos, nos conocemos pero no es igual–musito el ex capitán, apretando con calma la mano del peligros, haciéndolo soltar la risita

–la verdad es que no sé qué sentir, quiero decir..–suspiró y desvió la mirada hacía la puerta del gimnasio, encontrando la del pecoso que solo se sonrojó y le lanzó una pequeñísima sonrisa, como animándolo–se siente bien estar con él, es demasiado suave, como si todo fuera calma aun y cuando tengo tazones para enojarme–musito bajito, sonrojándose también–se siente bien aquí–señaló su corazón y sonrió apenas–y aquí también–esta vez su mano viajó hasta su estómago, y el gesto de comodidad se escurrió para fijarse en su rostro demasiado natural, demasiado suave.

Entonces el par frente a él e incluso el gato negro que esperaba afuera supieron que eral lo siguiente que debían esperar.

* * *

Y si, resultó un cambio bastante lento y calmo, uno que tomó todo el segundo curso de los chicos pero realmente ninguno de los cuervos tenía problema pues era demasiado cómodo. Fue bastante calmado, aun y cuando algunos celos se presentaron de cualquiera manera estaba bien con restregarse como gatos para dejar claro a quien pertenecían. Había sido un año bastante cansado, entre tantos entrenamientos, en torneos, en los juegos de práctica contra Nekoma -donde el pecoso había ido a parar como hijo adoptivo gracias a Kuro-, gracias a Fukorodani -por Akaashi y su nueva relación con el entrenador como capitán- y Johzenji-ahí donde el nuevo novio de Hinata, Terushima, había movido hilos-, pero sobre todo por los campamentos que parecían más salvajes cada vez.

Habían odiado un poquito el cambio porque ahora eran ellos los senpais, los líderes del equipo; ahora solo eran ellos 4 manteniendo al grupo. Estaban bien con Yachi como manager, con Hinata y Tsukishima uniendo fuerzas, con Yamaguchi como el capitán y Kageyama como el vice; justo por eso estaban ahí en casa del pecoso para celebrar la graduación de los chicos, para repetir el mismo proceso que el ciclo anterior, y es que aun sin palabras era como un pequeño ritual porque solo ellos habían vuelto a levantar al equipo de Karasuno, no es que despreciaran el trabajo de otros, pero lo sabían. Era su equipo.

Y les había hecho bien el reunirse de nuevo, el hablar de aquella manera, el recibir consejos y enseñanzas de los mayores, el volver a ser ese equipo de hace dos años, el volver a emprender el vuelo.

–de manera que capitán..–musito bajito el pelinegro, casi en forma de burla al pecoso mientras este recogía algunos vasos para llevarlos a la basura

–así que vice, ¿Eh? No siento haberte dejado ese puesto..–respondió con cierta saña y una sonrisa suave, moviéndose un poco más lento para buscar que más llevar con él en la bolsa negra–espero que no tengas algún problema con ello Tobio, porque no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo o algo así el año y la temporada y menos contigo–

–no lo estoy, no tengo ningún problema porque tú eres el que más se esforzó de nosotros cuatro, felicidades Tadashi–musito con una sonrisa amplia, dejando los platos sobre la mesa antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, enterrando su nariz en ese hueco tan tentador y agradable, aquel lugar donde el aroma era increíble.

Y aquello era quizá todo lo que necesitaban, aquel pequeño impulso porque fue cuestión de separar lo suficiente pata encontrar por primera vez sus labios, para entregarse por completo al impulso tan natural de regodearse con el otro, al impulso tan natural de estar cerca, al impulso tan natural de pertenecer y marcar al otro. Fue agradable el sentir todo aquello revolverse en su interior, el sentir el calor bullir desde el alma, el sentirse gelatina entre los brazos ajenos, y si, la noches se les había ido en besos y caricias, en conocer y reconocer algunos puntos físicos y sentimentales porque sabían que tenían aún mucho tiempo por delante para poder hacer lo que quisieran.

Por lo pronto eran felices con estar juntos y consiente de que eran compañeros de vida.


End file.
